Russ Thorn
Russ Thorn is the main antagonist of the slasher-movie, The Slumber Party Massacre. While most of his past is unknown, we know he is a relentless serial killer who escaped from prison to continue his killing spree. Role in Film Trish Devereaux, an 18-year-old teen, decides to throw a slumber party while her parents are away and their neighbor Mr. Contant is given the job of checking in on the girls during the night. That morning, she gets up, dresses, and heads to school. Meanwhile, a mass murderer with a fondness for power drills, Russ Thorn, has escaped from prison, killed a telephone repair woman with a power drill and steals her van. Trish meets up with her friends Kim, Jackie, Diane, and the girls on her basketball team. The new girl, Valerie Bates, is invited by Trish but refuses after hearing Diane talking cruelly about her. Russ Thorn watches the girls leave school from the van and a girl named Linda goes back inside the school to retrieve something but is attacked by Thorn and murdered with a power drill. That evening, the party and the bloody decimation begins of the girls, as they smoke pot and talk about boys. Valerie lives next door conveniently and is babysitting her younger sister Courtney. Diane's boyfriend John and two other guys from school Jeff and Neil arrive who spy on the girls undressing. Thorn kills Mr. Contant by drilling through his neck. Meanwhile, Courtney is begging Valerie to go crash the party, but Valerie protests. Diane begins making out with John in the car and after she gets out to ask Trish permission to go off with John, she comes back to find him decapitated. Diane tries to flee but is murdered with the drill. While the girls are on the phone with their coach, Mrs. Jana, the pizza guy is discovered dead, with his eyes gouged out. Coach Jana hears the girls screaming and calls Valerie to check on them. Coach Jana starts on her way to the girls' house. The teens arm themselves with knives and Jeff and Neil try to run for help but are gorily killed by Thorn. Russ gains entry to the house, murders Jackie, and chases Kim and Trish upstairs. Courtney and Valerie go over to the house, but find the house empty and dark, unbeknownst to the horror that has happened. Trish and Kim have barricaded themselves in Trish's bedroom. They hear Valerie, but ignore her thinking she may be the killer's friend. Thorn enters the bedroom through a window and stabs Kim to death. Trish flees and hides. Courtney and Valerie enter Trish's house and find Kim dead. Thorn attacks them and Valerie escapes to the basement while Courtney hides under the couch. Coach Jana arrives and seeing the killer, she beats him with a fire poker but Russ quickly murders her. Trish manages to stab Thorn with a butcher knife, but this barely slows him down. Valerie runs up with a machete and chases Thorn out the backdoor, managing to cut off the drill bit, sever his hand, and slash his stomach, forcing him into the swimming pool. A shaken Courtney, Valerie, and Trish embrace but Thorn arises and attacks the girls. There is a struggle but Thorn proceeds to fall onto the machete accidentally, finally killing him. The girls then begin to sob softly except for Courtney, who looks on, as police sirens are heard in the distance. Trivia *Unlike other slashers, like Michael Myers, Jason Voorhees, and Freddy Krueger, no background or back story is given on Russ Thorn. Almost no information is given on his motives or goals, except that he may be completely insane. Category:Horror Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Sadists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Perverts Category:Psychopath Category:Sadomasochists Category:Obsessed Category:Movie Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Mutilators Category:Torturer Category:Male Category:Stalkers Category:Trickster Category:Rogues Category:Deceased Category:Inmates Category:Live Action Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Abusers Category:In Love Category:Criminals Category:Enigmatic Category:Vengeful Category:Misanthropes Category:Psychotic